Conventionally, in the housing of an existing air conditioner, an air passage wall is disposed so as to guide air sent from a fan through an outlet to the outside to blow an airflow far. An optimal curvature is defined for the air passage wall for blowing the airflow far, and the curved surface of the air passage wall is designed according to the curvature.